To Remain Separated
by tablekorner
Summary: On the way to the Gilbert residence, Kol gets a text that makes him drop everything, even Silas. 'Need you to come to my schools Truth Up event in my hometown tomorrow night. It's urgent. P.S. bring a sleeping bag. – Aria.'


**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. I was very shocked at the lack of TVD-PLL crossovers, and especially shocked at the small amount of Klaus or Kol related ones. So I decided to tackle one of my own. Canon Aria relationships, Past Kol/Aria, Present Kol+Aria friendship, Kol+Spencer friendship.

**Title: **To Remain Separated  
><strong>Summary:<strong> On the way to the Gilbert residence, Kol gets a text that makes him drop everything, even Silas. '_Need you to come to my schools Truth Up event in my hometown tomorrow night. It's urgent. P.S. bring a sleeping bag. – Aria.'_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Subject to change)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Blood, torture, dark themes, and terrorizing. As well as anything you can expect from TVD/TO, and PLL  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 8,594

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Kol POV**

Admittedly, it took me by surprise. The opening of the chasm started when my family was reunited for the first time in a millennia, and it erupted when I realized that nothing had changed; they were still the same bloody dysfunctional irritants they had always been. Although the bleeding through of my emotions was so subtle that I had managed to deceive even myself of it's happening. It took a few short months of travel, and discovery before I realized it even happened.

Afterwards it changed me in ways I wasn't entirely comfortable with, which left me determined to figure out when the first crack happened, and that took an even larger amount of time. It had been nearly a whole year when it made sense, I returned to my family on request of my pitiful baby sister. As pitiful as myself for even falling in line with the request after I had convinced myself that I denounced the whole lot of them once, and for all. When I first reappeared in town, that's when it clicked, the final piece I had been searching for deep within my own psych. My family had been my undoing, or my reawakening, if depends on who you ask. Don't take this the wrong way mind you, I _hate_ them, but that hate is what cracked open the fragile hold I had over my emotions.

The countless betrayal, after all the hardship we suffered together over a thousand years, we just could _not _get along. Not even allowing myself to see through my own continuous delusions of anything truer than the faux loyalty we really shared. You wouldn't suspect that I had a belief in the whole _family above all _moto we shared considering how I acted, but could you blame me? My emotions were on lockdown after all. Deep within, I believed in us, in the Mikaelson family as a whole. The idea that we'd preserver, and do so _together _never left my conscious thought, not even the times I tried to leave in attempt to protect myself from father's continuous onslaught against Niklaus. My resolve over that belief did not just simply break, it was pressed upon, and damaged time, and time again.

Perhaps the first instance of damage had been when my family agreed to leave Finn daggered after the Five attacked us. Not that I put up much of an argument, but the fact that none of them did either was enough. When Elijah, and Klaus decided that I was not fit to make my own decisions, and daggered me in order to keep me from leaving them, well that definitely caused some damage. How Klaus could dagger me so easily for encouraging Elijah to turn the little whelp Marcellus. That was a moment I felt hope sore, I had for a moment, believed that Klaus was standing up to Elijah _for_ me. That thought became torn away in the next moment when Klaus daggered me, and declared the whelp family.

In the end I'd always respond to a call from them, help out with a particular request from them. But we were _not _family anymore. The idea that family ends with blood, is a sorely mistaken concept. Bonds can be bound with those outside the individuals we happen to share our blood with. So that's what I did, I _fashioned_myself a new family, one that I knew would hold strong through thick, and thin.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 || Bonds of Honesty CrAcked<strong>

We meet when I was travelling the modern world for the first time after being awakened by Elijah. When it all came tumbling down, and I decided to get out of that pathetic town before they dragged me with them even further. In my travels I had learned a lot about the new century, and its advancements in many forms. Technology was by far the most impressively advanced, and I had taken a great liking to the many different modern devices. It hadn't escaped my notice that I was not alone in this obsession, and that majority of the humans I'd come across would have some kind of electronic device on them. This is what stood out about her when we first met. Well that, and her profoundly innocent like beauty.

The gal was reading a book, paperback, and definitely dated. The title was of one I had come across once upon a time before my last stint in the coffin. Most others in the café were talking on their mobile devices, or typing away on their laptops, or hell, socializing with their friends. But she was waiting on her order, thoroughly engrossed in her reading. It wasn't that long before I decided to have some fun with her. During my travels, I hadn't stayed in one place for more than two weeks, I was eager to see all the changes that the world had gone through. So sticking around for a couple days to treat myself to what could be a particular fun game wasn't something of potential issue. When my coffee arrived, I compelled the waitress to forget about my order before heading on over to the brunette reading all by herself.

"Afternoon darling, I couldn't help noticing that you were sitting all alone, in the company of a good tale to boot."

Soon my little game of fun turned into an _enchanting_ tryst, and my two weeks melted into four. The gal's name was Aria, and she became consumed by my very existence. While I on the other hand had become fondly obsessed. During my nightly hunts, I'd all but avoided brunettes with hazel coloured eyes. It didn't escape me that my behaviour was becoming decidedly less predatory, and more _human. _To my astonishment, I enjoyed it. Of course, anyone who wasn't her was still fair game. It may have been her differential presence that day in the café that lured me in, but it was her intellect, wit, honesty, and sharp tongue that kept me more than merely entertained. Miss Montgomery was all about honesty, and it inspired an obsessive loyalty from me that at first terrified me.

It wasn't long before I was meeting the family, meeting the brother, spending time at her home, attending family dinners, and so on. Keeping up the pretense of human, and sinking deeper into the habit rather than into the skin of some delectable meal. By the time I fully realized my emotions had surfaced, I was happy. More than happy even. I was _content_. But it wasn't fair to her, I was not going to stand by, and allow myself to destroy her. A life with me, meant a life of eternity doused in blood. A life where that innocence I had spotted on the day we met would be extinguished. But the most selfish part of the whole affair on my part was that when I acknowledged my surfacing emotions, it wasn't long before I admitted I loved her. I loved Aria Montgomery, she was everything I wanted in a companion. The mere honesty, and innocence in her demeanor was enough to inspire loyalty, and respect from me. Which is why I had to end things with her, why we had to remain as mere companions … Just friends. I loved Aria Montgomery, but I was never _in love_ with Aria Montgomery. Perhaps I'm just not capable of such deeply rooted devotion.

* * *

><p>Music was playing through my phone, the volume was set on low, due to my sensitive hearing it didn't need to be even a quarter of the volume it could be for me to hear it perfectly. My fingers slide across the touch screen as I focused on deciding what to play next. My mind still boggled somewhat at the modern ability to play music, whenever, and wherever you wanted. Before I found what to listen to next, a text notification flashed in the center of the screen. When I noticed who it was from I immediately stopped looking through my music, and clicked the notification.<p>

_Need you to come to my schools Truth Up event in my hometown tomorrow night. It's urgent. P.S. bring a sleeping bag. – Aria._

What could Aria possibly need me for on such short notice? We hadn't spoken in person since I left Iceland after spending just over two months there with her, but we continued to text, and talk to each other frequently. The last text I got from her was only three days ago, and we had been chatting for about an hour. Why would she need me at some overnight High School event? What even is a 'Truth Up' event? Normally, if it was anyone else, I might have gone out of my way to be there just to kill the individual for such audacity. But this was _Aria,_ and she said it was _urgent._

*Riiing*

I hit the accept button immediately when I saw the incoming call was from Jeremy. My plans for these fools in this town will have to be put on hold, Silas may be a threat, but Aria needed me. So I'd be there. "Jeremy Gilbert, it's nice to see that I'm still in your speed dial mate. But unfortunately I do not have the time to talk. I've got to start packing."

There was a silence on the other end for a moment before to my surprise I heard Elena's voice through my earphones, "What do you mean Kol?"

"What a treat, Elena Gilbert ringing little old me." I replied sarcastically as I turned around, and started walking away from the Gilbert residence.

"I need to talk to you, in person. I want to call a truce, in the name of Silas." She said to my utter shock. Honestly, I hadn't expected this, she seemed to be quite the stubborn type. Although warning bells were going off in my head, it was definitely a trap. Fortunately I was leaving, not bothering with them in the slightest. But if I had been, they'd be foolish to try, and trap me. I'd massacre the lot of them before they realized what happened.

"It's lovely to hear someone in this town coming to their senses darling, truly, but as I said, I don't have the time. I need to get home, and start packing my belongings immediately." I replied throwing in a layer of fake sweetness.

"Why are you packing? Are you leaving town or something?" She asked with a hint of irritation that she was clearly trying to hide. Her attempt only caused me to smirk.

"Although it may be hard for you to believe Miss Gilbert, contrary to popular town wide opinion, there are things of more importance than you in this world." My snark was spoken with nothing short of more overplayed sweetness. As if we were discussing the tremendous weather we'd be having tomorrow morning.

"Don't act like you know me Kol." She managed to grind out, after another moment of silence. "Look, you wanted to warn us about Silas. Consider us willing to hear you out. Will you meet me or not?"

"Sorry darling, but as I've said thrice now, I just don't have the time at the moment. Send my regards to my siblings." I replied, than after a moment of thought continued, "Oh! Apologize to Bekah for me, she won't like that I bailed on her so soon."

"Wait Kol!" She barked out as I was hitting the end button. _That was more fun than I thought it'd be. _The smirk turned into a grin before I flashed back to the mansion to start packing.

* * *

><p>Walking into the school was a little discomforting. A thought crossed my mind that if I saw Aria in an environment shared with her peers, that I'd see her in a way that I wouldn't find as favourable. But I shook that from my head as I looked around holding my sleeping bag, and pillow draped down my back by the stringed handle. My attire consisted of a black zip up sweater, red long sleeved shirt, and a white undershirt as the last layer, with dark grey jeans. The sleeping bag also contained a pair of shorts in case I wanted to switch into them tonight. It felt right, to dress this way that is. It was more casual, and less mature I guess. This kind of get up seemed to blend in better with the youth of today anyway.<p>

It didn't take long to find Aria, she was talking to someone apparently named Holden. From what I could gather it sounded like they were discussing a possible drug issue Holden has, that he was adamantly denying. At first I found myself irrationally jealous of this lad, as it crossed my mind that perhaps she's moved on, and this was her new love. But that was quickly pushed out of my head as I had no reason to be jealous, I could never love her the way she deserves to be loved. Before Aria could get any further in her interrogation, a chaperon, or perhaps teacher, walked up to them, and spoke to the boy, "We've set up another table. Start a line over there."

Aria had not taken notice of me yet, which kind of pleased me. Obviously she expected me to come, but the longer it took, the more fun I could have to surprise her. If I showed up at the last possible minute, it'd be worth it to see the way her face lights up shedding the disappointment at thinking I wasn't going to show. Aria had gotten her assignment, and took off as I was just entering a line. By the time I got to the front, I thought of an excuse to open with to the person behind the table.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to note that I don't actually go to school here." I began with a slight smile, bordering on a shy look. The girl looked up with confusion before asking, "Than why are you here young man?"

"See, I was thinking of transferring to this school, and my friend who goes here told me about this event." I spoke making sure to lace my voice with hesitation, "I was hoping to come, and just get a feel for the school. It'd also help in learning the layout before I actually transfer."

The event attendant smiled up reassuringly at me, "Well, I can go speak to the vice principle, and see if that'll be okay. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it Mister … I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name?"

My previously perfectly sculpted faux expression of hope, and hesitance morphed into an expression of irritation as I frowned at the women. Before she could even react I began the process of compulsion, I could feel my pupils dilate, and see her own follow suite as I began to speak.

"Listen closely darling. You're going to allow me access to this event, and you're going to assign me to the same group as Aria Montgomery, the brunette who was only five people ahead of me. Then you're going to forget I ever told you to do any of this, you're going to believe you did it of your own free will." All of this was spoken through a soft whisper as I leaned over the table to get closer to prevent ease droppers from over hearing. The women nodded her head as she pursed her lips, and passed me a clipboard.

"Sign that sheet, and then take this. It'll tell what room the group you're in is meeting in." She replied with no emotion in her tone. Her eyes reverted back to normal as I handed her the sheet back, and took the paper with the information I needed from her. My smile returned but she just looked on a little confused, "Thank you for the assistance mam. I hope you have a nice night."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV<strong>

Jenna was one thing, but Jason also being in this group? That was a little too much for me. As I stood up hesitantly, the only thought going through my mind was that there was too much lies, and secrets in this room for any form of 'truth' to be a productive release. "I can't do this…"

"Well now darling, I see why you declared this as _urgent._" A very familiar voice spoke up from beside Caleb who was clearly about to speak up himself. We both looked up to find Kol sitting in the classrooms back entrance next to Caleb, who looked on in confusion, and my mouth just hung open in shock. Kol was supposed to be traveling through Europe, he had texted me just a week ago saying he was back in his hometown in Virginia for a week or so. Perhaps he decided to stop by, and visit since he was so close? But then why was he at the school, and why were his eyes not leaving me? Kol was staring at me like I was the only thing of interest in the entire town, and he'd been utterly bored all day long, and was in need of some entertainment now.

Knowing him actually, that'd make sense. He'd always go on about how he hated small towns, because they were too boring, and nothing ever happened in them. Now that I'm thinking about it that could also be the reason he's here. Maybe he needed to get out of his home town, and away from his family. Perhaps Kol traded one small town filled with the family he loathed, for a small town with me?

"Are you okay Aria?" Caleb said suddenly, and I realized that I had to be just sitting there gapping for a long while now as there were a couple others in the room that had their attention on us now as well. My mouth slammed shut, before I coughed a little awkwardly while looking away from those few ease droppers, and back at Kol, and Caleb as I reclaimed my seat. Kol had a humoured look placed upon his face as he looked down at the ground with a slight chuckle, he was grabbing the chair behind us that was leaning against the music sheet stands. Caleb raised an eyebrow as Kol sat down next to him. "Do you know this guy too Aria?"

"_Yes!_" I squeaked, knowing that my face had to be beet red at this point. Kol was still smirking his head off, now leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, looking entirely too smug.

"Aria, and I go way back mate." Kol finally dropped his smirk as he raised his hand to Caleb. "Kol Mikaelson, and you are?"

Caleb didn't hesitate to take Kols hand in a firm shake, but he still looked a little confused. "Caleb Rivers."

Finally, I managed to find my voice as I spoke up, "What are you doing here Kol?"

Kol turned from Caleb with a frown as he looked at me, "What do you mean darling, you asked me to come. Said it was urgent in fact."

Now Caleb looked even more confused, and Kol had a slight hint of annoyance on his face. But I was sure I was sporting a look both of annoyance, and confusion. First Jenna, than Jason, and now Kol? Is this supposed to be the Truth Day from Hell? "I think I'd remember asking you to come Kol."

"It's true, I may not be the most savvy when it comes to technology, but I have developed a fondness for the mobile cellular device." He held up his cell phone with a slight wave. "Don't insult my intelligence sweetheart."

My hands grabbed the phone from him, and my eyes quickly swept across the screen. It didn't take long for me to comprehend what I was reading. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I handed him the phone back, and took my own phone out of its pocket. Sure enough, the text came from my phone, but I know I didn't send it. Suddenly I was filled with dread. _A. _It had to have been. Hannah's words from yesterday immediately came to mind.

"_Now A's using our phones against us."_

"Look Kol, I swear I didn't send this." I told him as honestly as I could manage. It was obvious I had managed to get him to believe me when his eyebrows furrowed as well, and he sat up a little.

"Well then please enlightening me darling. Who sent me that message using _your_ phone?" He seemed angry now, but not particular at me. It's like he was angry at whoever had used my phone without me knowing. Kol was angry because someone did this behind my back, and not because it put him out of his way to come here for me. He had always said he admired my honesty, so it wouldn't be that far of a stretch. But then again, it's not like I could read his mind, maybe he was just angry at me, and I was reading too much into it.

"Alright now, let's begin shall we?" Mrs. Hastings began at the front of the room. "I'd like you all to double check that your phones are off please, we don't want any disturbances from here on out."

Kol looked up at her with clear irritation written on his face, but I ignored that as I quickly sent him a text before returning my phone to my pocket. Kol looked down at the screen before putting his phone away with a simple single nod in my direction. Caleb shrugged his shoulders, and looked up to the front.

_I'll tell you after this is over, promise. – Aria_

* * *

><p><strong>Kol POV<strong>

My anger flared at the thought of someone stifling through Aria's belongings, infringing on her personal space, and rights. It also raised at the thought that someone had possibly read all those messages shared between us, because at that point, someone had not only broken their way into Aria's space, but into mine as well. There was some sensitive messages shared between us, both before, and after we broke up. Nothing to potentially damaging, and no dangerous information of course, but sensitive enough that I didn't want anyone but her to read it. Whoever it was would suffer, and they'd never remember an ounce of the information recorded, and shared between our devices.

It wasn't long before I managed to cool off, Aria always had a way to do that, even if it was just with her mere presence. Although I'll admit, when her phone went off, and it interrupted the group, well that was hilarious enough to help. But humourous or not, it didn't distract from the worry in Aria's expression as she looked around the room, as if the person who texted was in the room, and she was trying to find the party responsible. Perhaps someone was harassing her through texts, if so than it'd probably explain how I got the message from her. Someone's upping their game. Then again, perhaps I'm just as paranoid as Klaus.

When the blind gal, Jenna, went off about not trusting anyone in the room, or feeling safe in the school. I found myself unsure whether or not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, or offer my sympathies at the possibility she wasn't exaggerating. But when Caleb shut her down, and wasn't afraid to throw his backbone, and drop his name just to make sure she knew who was speaking, it made me realize this girl probably didn't deserve any sympathies. It didn't mean she deserved to be harassed, or attacked, but who was I to judge such actions considering the fact that I'm a monster myself. The strength, and fearlessness that the young Caleb displayed when speaking to Jenna was a surprising display. For a moment I caught myself wondering what kind of vampire the kid would make.

The room was left in silence for almost a full minute after that little showdown, and me being the fun lover, and attention seeker I am decided to be the one to break it. "Excuse me Mrs. Hastings, but I was wondering if you clarify exactly what we're to be doing with the markers?"

"Of course Mr…?" She began before pausing in question, I quickly supplied her my name, "Mikaelson mam."

"Right, well Mr. Mikaelson, you'll to write something on the wall. You'll be writing something down that you normally wouldn't tell anyone, whether because you're shy, scared, unsure, or any other reason that's had you keeping it to yourself." Mrs. Hastings explained once again, though this time in more detail. Honestly, I understood what we're doing, but I just wanted to hear myself talk, while feeling all their eyes on me. Judging by the look Aria was sending me, she seemed to catch onto that fact as well. Maybe it was the self-satisfied smirk I was wearing.

"And it is completely anonymous correct?" I questioned, making sure to lose the smirk as she turned back towards me.

"Yes Mr. Mikaelson, you have nothing to fear here." She smiled gently.

My smirk returned, I already knew what I was going to write.

* * *

><p>Aria was particularly pleased to be let out of the meeting, she nearly bolted from the room. Maybe she was trying to bolt away from me? Well, even if she was, I wasn't letting her. It was no very difficult to keep pace with the short girl, she looked up when I came up next to her, and frowned. Her expression was more of confusion then annoyance though, like she was trying to put together particularly difficult puzzle. Aria didn't slow down until we made it to her locker, but even then she didn't speak.<p>

"Darling, what's the matter." I questioned softly.

Aria looked out from her locker slightly startled before she sighed, "I know I promised Kol, but I don't know if I _can _tell you. It's not my secret to tell." She whispered the last part, but I still caught it easily. Aria crossed her arms slowly, seemingly in contemplation.

"But you _do want _to tell me right?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I could see it in her eyes.

"I do, I really _really _do. I don't like keeping things from you." She admitted but her eyes trailed off to the other side of the hall as she avoided my gaze.

"Well then, it's settled." I replied with enthusiasm.

"What?" She questioned warily while still avoiding my eyes.

"I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what's going on." I smirked as her arms dropped to her sides, and she looked right into my eyes with surprise. That surprise quickly turned into irritation as she glared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me darling, you're stuck with me." I began as I leaned against the locker next to hers casually, and continued all the while leaning in closer to her, "You want to tell me, as you've already admitted. But obviously you want to do so _badly._"

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to lose that urge." She frowned, carefully watching me as I slowly came closer.

"Oh no, it's only increasing dear. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation, you would have never brought it up. You'd have never promised me. You'd have cut this conversation short a while ago. You're not completely resolved to not tell me! So I'll badger you until your resolve breaks." Her glare softened but the intensity in her eyes didn't simmer, and before I knew it, I was standing close enough to feel her breathe on my face. My head turned to the side as I whispered in her ear, "Oh, and Aria … You make me want to be a patient person."

"Aria!" Someone called, and before I could try to peer over her shoulder, Aria jumped, hitting her shoulder against my jaw softly. "_Sorry!_" She managed to mutter, still clearly unsettled from our proximity. It had me wondering if she was over me, or not.

Aria subtly went back to unloading her belongings into her locker, but judging by the look in the other girls eyes, she had seen our little moment. "Hey Em!" Aria greeted cheerfully.

The girl eyed me up, and down for a moment before looking to Aria in confusion. "Who's this Aria?"

Another smirk made its way onto my face as I raised my hand in her direction, "The name's Kol Mikaelson, darling." I spoke as she grasped my hand. Clearly I had taken her by surprise when I brought her knuckles towards my lips in slight bow. The gal looked towards Aria in a slight flustered panic. "_He's rather old fashioned. Don't worry about it._" She tried to whisper to the newcomer.

"Emily Fields, it's nice to meet you Kol." She replied seemingly gaining her confidence back.

"The pleasures mine Miss Fields." I returned as I released her hand, bringing my own to rest against my lower back.

"So how do you two know each other?" She asked without restraining the curiosity.

"We met in Iceland." Was how Aria replied continuing to dig through her locker, because of this she missed the amusement shine in my eyes, but her friend caught it before her eyes widened.

"Yes, Aria, and I became quite good friends during our time together. We were rather close." I added to Aria's short explanation.

"Did you two…" Emily drifted off, obviously uncomfortable with asking what we all knew she was trying to ask. Aria sighed before answering the unspoken question, "Yes Emily, we dated."

"I guess I am to assume that Aria hasn't told her friends about me than? I don't know whether to feel special for wanting to keep me all to herself, or neglected because she didn't want anyone to know about me." I said easily faking a hurt expression. Aria simply rolled her eyes, while Emily looked even more uncomfortable. "As Aria said, we dated for a while. Than we realized we worked much better as friends." Aria smiled slightly at that. Maybe she had moved on than?

"So, what did you need Emily?" Aria turns to ask her as she finally closes her locker shut.

"I just wanted to see how your group's first event went." Emily asked with a raised brow.

"Well Caleb, and I found ourselves stuck with Jenna, _and _Jason. And let's just say Caleb went off on Jenna hard." Aria replied, with clear worry soaking her tone.

"Caleb went after Jenna? What did Jenna do?" Emily questioned hesitatingly, as she glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. It was quite obvious she didn't want to say something in particular in front of me. Perhaps this has something to do with the secret Aria doesn't think she has the right to share with me? Does this Jenna gal have something to do with it?

"Nothing yet." Aria answered as she walked past me, Emily was quick to follow, and both gave me a not so subtle glance as they passed by. "Caleb thinks he knows who he's dealing with, and if Hannah was worried about him before!"

"Its fine Aria, we can catch up another time. Perhaps during the dinner break!" She turned back around with an apologetic expression, and I could take it for what it was, an apology for not telling me what she promised too. But I told her I'd badger her, and I'm not leaving until I find out. Deciding to give them their privacy, as they weren't really making much sense anymore as they disappeared into the girl's washroom, I made my way down the opposite direction of the hallway.

As I turned the hallway, I saw that boy Aria was speaking with before leaning against a wall looking down at his phone. In the other hand was a paper bag hanging at his side. Deciding it was best to get any form of upcoming introductions out of the way if I could, I walked over to the lad. "Your names Holden right?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.

As he looked up, he slid his phone into his pocket. His expression didn't do much to contain his confusion as he pushed off the wall. "Yeah, that's right? Do I know you?"

"We haven't been formally introduced. Kol Mikaelson, I'm a friend of Aria's." I replied as I held out my hand, he grasped it in a firm hand shake before moving his free hand into his jean pocket.

"Holden Strauss. Any friend of Arias, is a friend of mine." He smiled, but it was clear he wasn't sure of his statement.

"I apologize if this seems obtrusive mate, but how long have you known Aria?" I asked, finding myself generally curious. Admittedly, Aria, and I rarely discussed friends, and family. Most of what I know of her family came from the times spent with them. It might have been me who avoided speaking of my family, but she definitely didn't like to talk about her friendships that much either. Not that I ever tried to push to find out how much she didn't want to.

"Well since we were kids, we both grew up in this town together." He answered, with no hesitance. His eyes moved past me for a moment before meeting my gaze once again, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I was actually just about to look for Aria."

I stepped aside, and waved him along, "Of course, don't let me hold up."

My eyes tracked his movement until he turned the corner, and left my sight. Not really knowing what to do with myself, I decided to go, and check out the music room, see what others wrote. But first I made a detour to the café to grab something quick to eat. As I was eating I watched Aria enter the café with that friend of hers again. Neither noticed me sitting alone on the other side of the room, and I decided to just give her space. Getting up I threw out my trash, and left for the music room. As I came up to the door, I took note of the light shining through the window. Someone was already looking at the writing. Opening the door had the two occupants looking up immediately.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked with a frown.

"Just swung by to see what the others wrote mate. Not looking for any trouble." I replied lifting my hands in a mock placating manner.

"It's okay Noel, he's in my group." Jenna spoke up from his side, I hadn't taken immediate notice of her admittedly. Although the fact that she's keeping her apparent lap dog on its leash surprises me, I thought I'd be met with more hostility from the girl. As from what I had gathered, that's her alleged default attitude. Maybe she's just a defensive one, I wouldn't be surprised by that actually.

"Never seen him before." Noel whispered to the girl, not realizing I could hear. "Neither have I. His name's Kol Mikaelson." She whispered back.

The decidedly ignored me as they turned back to the wall, and started flashing their light on the sentences written on it. Pulling out my own flashlight that Mrs. Hastings handed out earlier, I started looking at all the different writing on the wall. Most of it was drivel, but a couple stood out.

_MY PARENTS ARE ILLITERATE_

_I KNOW WHO KILLED ALISON DILARUENTIS_

_I HATE MY LIFE_

_IM AFRAID OF MY DAD_

The last one hit closest to home. But it didn't affect me. A thousand years of emotionlessness has that effect on a person.

"I wonder who wrote this one." Noel said suddenly catching my attention.

"What does it say?" Jenna asked curiously.

THIS WORLD HAS FORGOTTEN WHO THEY SHOULD FEAR

"'This world has forgotten who they should fear', sounds like it was written by an egomaniac if you ask me." Noel sneered.

"You may be right about that Noel Khan, but it doesn't make it any less true." Jenna retorted.

Noel looked down at the girl with a considerate look before looking away, "Indeed." He muttered.

As I turned away from them, a smirk made its way onto my face. Lightly closing the door, I looked around the hallway for any familiar face, finding none, I decided to look for Aria. My boredom was kicking in, and I wanted to be around someone I knew, so I went back to the cafeteria to see if her, and her friends were still there. Unfortunately they weren't. After circling the entire school, I grew frustrated, I couldn't find them anywhere. Opening my other senses to get the job done, I listened for any familiar voice. It took a moment, but I heard Holden down the hall from me, he just abruptly stopped speaking to someone. Quickly I followed after him as he was the first person I somewhat knew that I happened across.

To say I was angry was an understatement. After hearing Aria scream like that I just about flashed in, and killed the boy. Fortunately Holden had quick reflexes, and got there before I could even consider coming out. Watching as Aria took in those heavy breaths, the expression on her face, it just hurt to look at. But she was with a friend, and she'd be fine, that's what mattered in the moment. So I let Holden drag her off, and went up to the roof myself. The Khan lad was just peeling himself off the ground, holding his side in pain when he caught sight of me.

"Look, it's not like that I swear." He said quickly.

"You know, I meant what I wrote up there on that wall. But I left a part out." I spoke softly as my eyes began to shift. For whatever can be said about the lad, he didn't gasp, nor scream, or yell. He simply flinched away in shock. "I'm serious, I just wanted to know where her friend Caleb was, and she panicked over nothing man!"

Admittedly, I was contemplating killing him, but I pushed that idea aside. This was Aria's hometown, I wasn't going to turn it into my killing grounds. Besides, I could hear the truth in the lad's voice, he wasn't attacking her, nor was he trying to scare her. But that didn't mean he was getting off the hook, I had to get my anger out of my system somehow after all. "I'm serious too mate. You see, I wanted to write more on that wall, but it was just too long of a statement. You see the rest would have read 'So I'll make them afraid once again'"

By this point I was but a step away from him, and he trembled a little. The put upon tough exterior was breaking down, I was surprised he lasted as long as he did, "P-Please! D-Don't hurt m-me!" He cried out in fear.

The attack happened fast, I launched myself at him, and slammed him into the wall to fast for him to even perceive what happened. His struggles faded fast, as I drank my fill, but left enough for the upcoming show I was going to put on. As my fangs left his neck, I slammed them into him repeatedly in different places along his shoulder, arm, and neck. Making sure these other bites weren't deep enough to bleed him out. Then I ran towards the edge of the building with him, and jumped down safely before finding an empty looking street. Grabbing him by the chin I made him look towards me.

"You were attacked by an animal, you barely got away from it. You were terrified, in fact, you still are, but you'll overcome that in no time. The experience has although left you feeling guilty, when you've recovered, and returned to school, you'll apologize for accidently terrifying Aria Montgomery." That bit about apologizing to Aria slipped its way in there out of nowhere, but I wasn't arguing. In fact, I like the idea of having the little whelp apologize to her more than simply killing him. As I know which of the two options Aria would choose herself. "You won't remember seeing me on the roof, or the fact that I attacked you. You were attacked by an animal, you barely got away."

As I stepped back, I sped away back to the school. Making sure to get to a washroom to double check I had no blood on me. For the most part I tried to be clean, but the multiple bite wounds were a little difficult to prevent sloppiness. Before I could exit the washroom, I came to a pause at the voices arguing outside the door. The reason I chose this particular washroom was because the night's events, and the people attending were all on the other side of the school. This side of the school by the pool, and assembly hall were practically devoid of life most of the night from what I had observed. So I came here to avoid the possibility of someone walking in on me, just in case I did have blood on me. But the fighting caught my attention.

"How could you not tell her? How could you be okay with this? How could you go on … Living next door to them for all these years?" The girl cried out in exasperation.

"I didn't _know!_" The woman replied, from the sounds of it this was a mother, and daughter debacle, "I didn't know until Jason was nearly an adult, and by then … Your father, and I, we discussed it."

"You discussed _what?_" The girl retorted, "How he was going to tell his daughters that he was going on a father-son fishing trip with the kid next door?"

"Look, I understand that you feel angry, and confused, and betrayed! Believe me, I did too." The mother admitted, the hurt in her voice was thick, "And sometimes I still do. But I've had to get past it."

"How?"

"Spencer, every family has secrets. If I had known before, I would have made a different decision, and you wouldn't be here." As the mother spoke, it was obvious that she hated the idea of Spencer '_not being here_'. "Honey, please, let's go home, and talk to your father."

"No, I don't want to talk to him. I don't even want to look at him." Spencer sneered.

"Spencer, this doesn't really change anything." Her mother tried to placate her, but drastically failed.

"NO, THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!" Spencer bellowed in reply.

"Honey please … Let's go home."

"What is home … That's a joke…"

The argument was a little too relevant to my family's dramas, especially the early ones when we were just turned, for me to not be struck by Spencer's last words as she walked away. For the longest time I've asked myself the same thing, _what is home_, and for the longest time I thought the answer had always been, _with family_. But as Spencer said, _that's a joke_. Family is the reason I even ask that question in the first place, when I spoke with Rebekah the other night I believed what I was telling her. _Elijah_ _won't_ _even show his face_, _he's so_ _disgusted __by our bickering_. Even if that's not the case, it doesn't mean _I'm _not disgusted by the bickering. It's why I left the first time around the moment I got the chance. Now that I've got the dagger's, and the white oak stake, I don't think I'll be returning to that dysfunctional family of mine anytime soon. Not even at the request of Rebekah.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after overhearing that argument that everyone was heading to sleep, I couldn't get my mind away from those thoughts though. It was rather annoying really. My best bet was to think of the girl instead of the negativity their argument awoken in me. By the time Aria, and her friends were all gathered round in the room, chatting as people were preparing to get ready to sleep, I knew who Spencer was. It was just my luck that she happened to be a friend of Aria's. Aria didn't seem to mind me hanging around them, nor did she seem to care that I unfolded my sleeping bag right next to hers. Her friends seemed to like me well enough, or at least were polite for Aria's sake. It didn't take long for me to get ready, given my speed, and all. By the time anyone was even taking out pajama's, or lighter clothing, I was already changed, had my teeth brushed, consumed a quick snack – both of vampire, and of human taste – and could be found lying in my sleeping bag just listening to Aria's friends talk.<p>

My eyes were shifting between Aria, and Spencer most of the night. There was no way for me to distract myself from my thoughts, but I could at least try. What I wanted was to talk to both of them, individually of course. Aria, in order to catch up, reminisce, and well, to pry information out of her about this secret she's keeping from me. It had to be big, as her most noteworthy trait to me has always been her honesty. Spencer on the other hand, I found myself wanting to get to know. What was her family like? What other similarities were there between us? How did she, and Aria met? It wasn't like I didn't realize what an unconventional direction my thoughts were turning towards at the moment, but it's not like I really _cared _what direction they went. Just because I don't commonly take an interest in a human, doesn't mean it should bother me when it does happen. Maybe I can't stop these bleeding emotions at the moment, but I can at least control my reactions to these emotions. Reacting to them will just cause even more unnecessary emotion.

When Aria finally settled, and laid down next to me, the temptation to just take her hand, and pull her against me was unbearable. The lights weren't out yet, and people were still talking, but lying here next to her, it just felt right to do so. But I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, but I also had problems fighting the temptation, so I compromised. My hand stretched out to between us, resting just next to her. Aria saw me stretch it out at the corner of her eyes, she hesitantly moved her own hand towards mine. As her hand found mine, she just rested her palm flat against mine, and taking it as a go ahead, I clasped our hands together. This was contentment, as I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight – being a vampire meant being a really light sleeper – it made the night worth it to just be here now with Aria in this moment.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long, I was asleep for a very short amount time before a disturbance woke me up. Vampires are supernaturally light sleepers, it's an instinct, as well as our heightened senses factor. As an Original, that made it even truer in my case. Normally, one could potentially get by me if you were deep in sleep already, or drunk, or they were just really sneaky. Unfortunately for Spencer, she was sleeping not more than two meter's from me – considering I was between Aria, and her – and she was not the best at sneaking. Decision already made, I got up, and sought her out across the room. It was rather obvious I wasn't going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight since the room was filled to the care with people, and that set my instincts on high alert.<p>

When I found her sitting on the chairs, looking out the window, and caught sight of the expression on her face in the window's reflection, I felt sympathy rise within me. Making sure she noticed me sleeking over, I stood next to her looking out the window. "Do you need to talk?"

"I just need to be alone." She muttered, sadness dripping heavily.

"I heard. You, and you're mother earlier." I whispered, she looked up in surprise, but it quickly turned to a glare.

"You were ease dropping?" She seethed. The only thing keeping her in check was the fact that we technically not alone.

"Not intentionally. You two were kind of in between the bathroom I was in, and the hallway back to the other side of the school." I returned truthfully, well half-truthfully that is. It's not like she could possibly _know_, or _believe_ in super speed. Spencer simply huffed out in clear irritation at my reply.

"You probably don't want to hear it, but at least hear me out completely before you decide to hit me." I tried to lighten the mood a little. She just kept looking out the window. "The parental figure committing an affair, the bastard older half-brother, the dysfunctional family built on lies, and loyalty, even the thoughts of what a _home _really is."

By this point I could see her face flushed in anger, even in the darkness. "Think what you will, but I understand it."

Her angry expression turned towards me, once again a glare burning holes in my head. "Really?" She snapped quietly.

"Really." I reasoned calmly, giving her a moment to simmer before retorting, "My older brother Niklaus, my family, and I found out that he was the product of an affair our mother had. Our eldest brother Finn was in his early thirties by the time we found out. Niklaus himself already an adult as well."

"How did you get past it?" She whispered hoarsely, by this point she was practically weeping noiselessly.

"I won't lie to you darling." She looked startled, and fearful in that moment. "We didn't. Our family was dysfunctional before this revelation was revealed. This was just the first seam to rip completely, and it sure wasn't the last."

"I'm sorry." She wept as she rubbed at her eyes, like she was trying to cover her face. Unconsciously I moved closer, and before I realized it, I had placed a hand on her shoulder. "No Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm not saying there's no hope, I'm just saying it'll hurt for some time even if things do get better."

It took a couple minutes for her to settle down, and dry her eyes, but it was well needed on her part obviously. By the time she was done, we talked some more. It was short, and sweet unfortunately though because then Emily woke up, and asked what we were doing up. Of course this lead the rest of the crew to wake, and Emily to notice that she had six missed calls from some number, and then they were practically ignoring me again. They didn't try to hide whatever this was about, some guy wanted to meet them, he knew a friend of theirs, Vivian Darkbloom. It was all rather shady to be honest, but they kept me out of it, and ignored my pointed questions, even Aria. So by the time we were heading back to sleep, I was simmering, and needed the rest to clear my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Truthfully, if you ask what this is, I'll tell you I have no idea. The idea started off with a few of these scenes in mind. But the whole chapter just took on a life of its own. Seriously, I did not mean to write such a SOFT!Kol, not that he's cuddly teddy bear soft in this, he's still vicious. But he has a soft spot for Aria. It just sort of happened. Usually I'm one for keeping a relatively bad character, well as bad as possible without their being some giant main character killing spree of course. But this just got away from me, and since I just wrote it all in one long sitting, it's getting uploaded without much proof reading done at the moment – before I can reconsider it at all since I'm still not sure about it.

I'd like to note, this is not a Kol/Aria story. Aria will be going through canon relationships in this story, and if anything happens between the two, it'll be in a flashback, or while Aria was single in the show – which would be a casual hookup between them. Kol meant what he said, he loves Aria, but he's not in love with her. That may or may not have something to do with his fragile emotions at the moment, he's trying to shut them off, but some keep bleeding through. As of now, I do have an idea for a short stint between Kol/Spencer, but I'm not too sure about it yet. I mean I love Toby/Spencer, so doing anything that's more than a few episodes long before there's an eventual Toby/Spencer reconciliation, it just feels out of place.

Other TVD-TO characters that I may be thinking of bringing in. Right now I have an idea to work Elijah, and Klaus into a couple episodes, and it'll be an explosive entrance to say the least. But if any of that's to happen, it won't be for a while, and it'll be plotted out more by the time it happens. The only other person I was thinking of bringing in was Jeremy, for a slightly longer stay. But I'm not too sure about that. Jeremy would just come off as a bantering partner for Kol, and be more out of place in the PLL universe in this particular story, as I don't plan on splitting up Toby/Spencer, and I plan on following Aria's canon relationships. So if there is no pairing for him to enter – I don't see him so much with Hannah or Emily, as I do with Spencer or Aria – then it just feels like he's there for the sake of being there more than anything.

Lastly, as with all my stories, they have shitty update histories. This will most likely be true about this one as well. Pretty much anything that's been updated since 2012 – I'd say like my 8-10 most recent updates/uploads – is not officially abandoned. I update when I'm inspired to write, when I have the time, and when the ideas come. And in order for all three to fall in sync, well that sometimes is a hard event to come across. That, and it's whichever particular story I'm in the mood to update, if I'm not just writing up a new one that is -_- so yeah, I'm a terrible updater, and hate me for it because I get it. I do.


End file.
